The After Wars
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Summary: Four unlucky people are stuck in the tribulation as they watch everybody around them vanish into thin Knowing that each was saved, they struggle to figure out why they were not taken away with the Follow Chad, Catie, Emma, and Trey as they struggle to find out their destiny and as they fight for God they grow closer together than ever


Summary: Four unlucky people are stuck in the tribulation as they watch everybody around them vanish into thin air. Knowing that each was saved, they struggle to figure out why they were not taken away with the others. Follow Chad, Catie, Emma, and Trey as they struggle to find out their destiny and as they fight for God they grow closer together than ever before.

**AN- My best friend came up with this idea as I was telling her my dream. She was telling about how these certain people should be left behind like the book and I was totally for the idea. By the way, all this information in here about these certain people is NOT true, okay? So, me being the writer, I decided to put it to paper and I haven't read the books so people vanishing will be different from the book and the aftershocks of the tribulation will be totally different. So please enjoy and review, always review.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Catie slung her bag of her shoulder as she slipped out of the white minivan. Her hair was pulled up in the same ponytail that she had up in her hair almost every day for the last three years. It was the first day of school and she was now a freshman. As she pulled open the door she thought with mild amusement that maybe, just maybe Mr. Chad Handy would not be here and she wouldn't have to worry about embarrassment this year.

She pulled open the door and held the door open for her sister to walk through the door. Her sister gave her a hard punch in the stomach and Catie reached out desperately to get her sister back but she raced away from her laughing. She let out a sigh and shook her head before walking past the coke machine and coming face to face with Chad. She recoiled quickly and glanced up at him.

"Hey," he smirked; she glared at him before letting out a sigh and holding in a blush.

"You scared the crap out of me," she said tossing her hair over her shoulder. He walked alongside her for the short distance to the high school classroom.

"Sorry, 'bout that," he said as he opened the door for her. She smiled at him before slipping past him into the classroom. The four tables were lined up as they usually were and the magazine files were in perfect order. She spotted Emma near the front of the classroom next to… ooh Derek. She winced at that. She felt bad for her friend. She looked for her spot and Chad pointed to hers and what do you know, it's in between him and Trey on the third table.

Catie gritted her teeth and let out a forced smile, _yay, embarrassment forever!_ She pulled out her chair and started to look through her books. The metal chair was cold against her hands as she set her backpack down and braced herself on it. She hated the coolness and wished for her swivel chair again.

"Hey," Trey greeted and she smiled at him, at least Trey wouldn't be a pain. Trey, one of her closest guy friends, had become a close friend last year when their moms finally decided to get together and hang out and they had one main thing in common. Doctor Who. It was strange really, how she had despised the show at first but slowly as she started hanging out with him she started to get know him more. Of course nobody else knew that except for Emma. Chad pulled at his chair and sat down next to her and started to scribble furiously at his work. He was probably trying to get done before break, the fifteen minute time that they got every day.

She looked through her books. _Algebra 1, Literature, Science, Matter and Energy, World Geography, and Vocabulary, Spelling, Poetry III,_ she sighed. This year was going to be a _really _long year.

"Seeing the books?" Chad asked, casting a glance up at her. Oh great, was he seriously going to talk to her all year? She didn't have time for him or any other person for that matter.

"Okay," she dropped the current book in her hand which was _Algebra 1_, he jumped and glanced up at her, "I want you to keep your mouth shut while I work, unless I ask for help, okay?" He just stared up at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her blue eyes were gray storms.

"Touchy, aren't we?" He drawled and pretended to not be phased by her anger. He smiled widely, ooh, that smile wasn't as cute without the braces, but it was contagious.

She concealed her smile with a smirk and closed her eyes to try to block out his face from her mind, but unfortunately her unreasonable side reminded her that she still sort of liked this guy. She opened her eyes again to see him still looking at her smiling.

"Just keep quiet and I will not hurt you," She gritted out before sitting in the chair. She once again winced at the coolness. It reminded her of the stark clarity of the person idiotic enough to keep talking to her. He was talking about something completely stupid and she wasn't listening. Catie turned away from Chad and faced Trey.

"So, Trey how was your summer?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. If she would've turned around she would've seen Chad's jaw drop as he stared at Trey. Trey glanced over Catie as she started work.

He mouthed, 'Spent time with her.' Chad gaped at him. How was it possible that Trey had gotten Catie to talk to him? Chad had gotten Catie to talk to him even blush when he was already and know she was laughing and blushing around Trey? Trey wasn't even that good-looking!

He frowned at Trey before busying himself with work. He would have to talk to Trey later about that. Catie had gotten hot over the summer and he planned to make her his. Actually he planned to toy with her, as he had done Emma, and if she proved herself worthy of his true affections than he would actually try to date her.

Catie stared straight at her paper a small smile fell upon her face as she thought. Trey and Chad. Two boys who would definitely fight for her, of course she would chose Trey over Chad unless Chad proved himself. But everybody knew Chad was a player. I mean he _even _told Emma that he was caught making out with his seventeen year-old babysitter by his younger brother.

She wrinkled her nose at that. Rose, her name was. She was way too pretty for him and even Derek said he could get her which was true. She frowned at herself, she was ridiculous. This wasn't making any sense. She was supposed to be forgetting about him. She had promised herself that she would never think such thoughts.

"Hey," Trey whispered to her and she was snapped out of her thoughts, her pencil jerking across the paper, "what does this mean?" She was grateful for the distraction and she set to work helping him.


End file.
